1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a memory system including a non-volatile memory device, and a memory controller, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory device such as a flash memory device is one type of electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) where a plurality of memory areas are erased or programmed by one program operation. In a typical EEPROM, one memory area may be erased or programmed at a time. Accordingly, the flash memory device may operate at a rapid speed when systems using the flash memory device concurrently write and read data to and from different regions. All types of flash memory and EEPROMs become worn after the specific number of erase operations due to degradation of a charge storage device used to store data, and wear of an insulation layer surrounding the charge storage device.
The flash memory device stores information in a silicon chip without requiring power to retain information stored in the silicon chip. That is, even if power supplied to the silicon chip is shut off, the information is preserved without power consumption. Further, the flash memory device provides a rapid read access time, and resistance against physical shock. Due to these characteristics, the flash memory device has been extensively employed for data storage device in battery-powered devices.